Pain is death
by kilala92
Summary: To feel hurt,too feel lost to be left out in the dark is how Kagome feels.Espicially now that she is alone is the world and running from Inu yasha.But when she stumbbled into the western lands she feels more at home then ever,but why?only time will tell.
1. FLASHBACK

**Pain is death**

**Author's note : Hey guys!! I know most of you must be really frustrated with me. I went through my story and could barely read it so I decided to replace the previous chapter with this one.I hope you enjoy this. **

(Kagome's P.O.V)

'How could he? The bastard! He promised me that he would never see her again. That he and I are meant to be together. I can't believe he would go behind my back and see her. I don't know what to do anymore. Why don't I just save him the trouble and kill myself? '

FLASHBACK (Kagome's P.O.V)

Everyone had been sleeping but I had woken up because I heard movement. Very quietly and silently, but it was still there.

I opened my eyes and saw Inu yasha creeping away. I couldn't figure out why until I looked up into the sky.

"Kikyo", I whispered silently.

I waited a few minutes until I believed Inu yasha was gone. Then I went after him. I crept silently. As if I was one being followed.

Once I found them I hid behind a tree and listened.

"Innu yasha, when will you come to hell with me? I am lonely. I love you and I always will. We are meant to be together. Destiny wishes us to be together. We only lost it because Naraku interfered with fate, if he had not then I would still be alive you and I would have children, maybe even grandchildren. Do you still love me?"Kikyo said.

"Kikyo I love you with all my heart. No matter what. I have always loved you and I will kill Naraku for what he has done. How can I prove to you how much I love you?" said Inu yasha.

"Kill my reincarnation,Kagome."said Kikyo.

"Yes but only for you my love." said Inu yasha.

"NO!" I screamed. Tears were now spilling out of my eyes.

Inu yasha and Kikyo turned around.

"Thank you Kagome. You saved me from having to hunt you down." Said Inu yasha in a very dark voice.

Normal P.O.V.

"Inu yasha, you bastard! How can you betray me so easily? Have you no shame? Perhaps you actually betrayed Kikyo, since you can do it to me so easily. You are the worst half demon I have ever met. No wonder the only girlfriend you can get is a dead clay pot!" said Kagome.

"How dare you say that about me, you wicked wench!", Screamed Kikyo.

Suddenly out of no where Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrows. She aimed and fired at Kagome. Kagome got hit right in the stomach.

"Bitch!", Screamed Kagome.

Back at the campsite!

Kilala had woken up to screaming and yelling. Then she smelt blood, Kagome's blood. Kilala silently ran out of the campsite and into the woods. She transformed into her giant cat form. She then flew up into the sky and started to look for Kagome. She found her but saw Inu yasha and Kikyo ready to attack again. She growled and swooped down.Kilala picked Kagome up and flew away.

"Thank you Kilala. You saved my tail back there." said Kagome.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" , Yelled Inu yasha.

Kilala received a gash in her side with made her fall. They hit the ground with such force that it shook the ground.

"Kilala, go and find Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Let them know what's happened and that Inu yasha is NOT to be trusted. I'll lead them away from the campsite. Now GO!", Said Kagome.

Kagome ran away to the Western lands while Kilala went to the Eastern lands. Of course Kagome could not have known the trouble she was in for...

Written By Kilala92 AKA Chelsea Fraser.


	2. HONOR

Pain is death.

Chapter two.

Sesshomaru had been patrolling his lands when the smell of human blood had reached his nose. Being the curious one he decided to find the pathetic human that was so near death, and end their life. So Sesshomaru headed to the border of the western lands.

Sesshomaru arrived at the western lands and found where the scent of blood was coming from. It was coming from a raven haired beauty, who he recognized as Inu Yasha's wench. Sesshomaru was about to step out from behind the bushes that hid his frame, when he saw Inu Yasha and Kikyo enter the small clearing. He knew his brother would not be able to know he was there because he had hidden his scent. Sesshomaru was very amused by this group of humans. Though he hated them their petty arguments amused him. Sesshomaru began to listen to the conversation they were having.

" Inu Yasha leave me alone. If you try to kill me I will attack you in return." Said Kagome with tears slipping down her face. Kagome's knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground.

"No Wench. I will not leave you alone. Kikyo has asked me to kill you to prove my love for her, so I will. You were nothing more than my shard detector. Did you actually believe I ever loved you? How could you be so stupid? I HATE you. On this day I will have my way with you and then I will kill you." Replied Inu Yasha , with a menacing smile. He knew he had to kill Kagome but he decided that he might as well have his way with her before he did so.

"Alright, Inu yasha you may sleep with her. I shall leave you two alone for a little while but I better find her bloodied body when I return. " Said Kikyo.

With that said Kikyo kissed Inu Yasha and walked away. Inu Yasha turned around and began to walk towards Kagome. He grinned as he thought about the torture he would inflict upon her. Inu Yasha threw Kagome on the ground and got on top of her. He tore her uniform off and began to inflict small scratches upon her body. Everywhere he saw he wanted to cause it to bleed.

Sesshomaru had had enough. He knew Inu Yasha was dishonoring his family by committing such an act, so he decided to put a stop to it. He slowly crept out from behind the bushes and laid a hand on to his sword. He drew it very silently, knowing that Inu Yasha was too busy raping the raven haired beauty, to notice his movements. He was now directly behind Inu Yasha. He raised his sword and…

Kilala92- HAHAHAH! CLIFFY! I have received barely any reviews for this story so I thought I'd put in a painful cliffy. More reviews equals to longer chaps and less cliffies!


End file.
